Obietnica
Rozdział 1 - Czyli - zapytał Max. - Czyli , no mówiłam - mruknęła Tetradi. - Wiesz, ja chętnie posłucham - powiedziała Delgado. - Ja też - dodała Chaaya. - Byłoby fajnie - powiedziała Aurora. - Zgadzam się z Tobą Ari - dodała Hope. - Ja myślę , tak samo - powiedziała Victoria. - I ja - dodał Gray. - Jestem za ! - powiedział Stefan. - I ja ! - dodała Colette. - My wszyscy - krzyknęły pieski. - Ok - powiedziała Tetradi. To było tak .. Tetradi opowiada , migawka .. ''' - Mamo ! Pomóc Ci ? - zapytała Tetradi. - Nie , wiesz , dam radę - odparła spokojnie mama Tetradi. - Ok - odparła suczka i poszła po wodę. '''Nagle rozlega się dźwięk syreny . * Początek muzyki The Strength of a thousand man. - Co jest ? - szepnęła mama Tetradi. - UCIEKAJ ! - nagle jakby doznała olśnienia i , zostawiając rzeczy ruszyła biegiem. - BIEGNIJ DO SCHRONU NA DOLE ! - dodała. - Jasne - odparła Tetradi i pobiegła. - ( Dyszenie , ze zmęczenia ) Au ! AU ! Moje serce ! - jęknęła pod nosem matka. W pewnym momencie , w połowie drogi do schodów prowadzących do schronu , matka upada . - MAMO ! - krzyknęła Tetradi zatrzymując się i robiąc gwałtowny zakręt , po czym podbiegła do suczki. - ZOSTAW MNIE ! AU ! BIEGNIJ ! - jęknęła suczka. - NIE ZOSTAWIĘ CIĘ ! - krzyknęła biało - ruda suczka. - BIEGNIJ ! - krzyknęła nagląco , matka . Koniec muzyki . Sad emotional piano Farwell life . W tym momencie wybuchła bomba atomowa . Tetradi przez przeszklone okno , widzi jak powstaje chmura radioaktywna i idzie fala . W oka mgnieniu skoczyła na matkę i osłoniła jej własnym ciałem . Nagle fala radioaktywna , w ułamku sekundy dotarła do jej mieszkania i wybiła okna i szyby . Tetradi wyrzuciło , na jej prawym boku poczuła przeszywający ból . W tedy zobaczyła jak jej mieszkanie się niszczy , a ona poczuła łzę na jej policzku ( nie wiedziała , że to jest jej przedostatni raz ) . Potem uderzyła głową o coś i zemdlała. Godziny później , na teren miasta w specjalnych strojach wszedł oddział wojska . Podczas szukania cywili , w jednym z mieszkań , znaleźli Tetradi . Zabrali ją do śmigłowca , umyli ją ( chodzi o obmycie z pierwiastków radioaktywnych ) . I obandażowali ją .Następnego dnia ... ''' - EE ! Co ja tu robię ! - jęknęła Tetradi . - Witaj ! Uratowaliśmy Cię ! - powiedział owczarek niemiecki . - Aha - mruknęła . - Witaj ! Jestem generał Phoenix - przedstawił się owczarek niemiecki . - Aha ! Ja jestem Tetradi - mruknęła obojętnie spanielka . - Piękne , nietypowe imię - odparł Phoenix . - Dzięki - mruknęła suczka . - Co to bandaż ? - zapytała . - Wiesz ... - zaczął Phoenix - GADAJ ! - syknęła ostro suczka . - Ok , ok - powiedział Phoenix . - Wiesz , co !? Zdejmę ten bandaż - powiedziała Tetradi po czym zdjęła bandaż , spod bandaża , wyłonił się prawy bok . Jego większa część futra była zniszczona ( spalona ) . - Przykro mi - powiedział pies - Gdzie moi rodzice ? - zmieniła pytanie suczka - Moje kondolencje . Nie żyją - powiedział cicho pies - ŻE CO !!? - krzyknęła Tetradi skoczyła z polowego łóżka - Czekaj ! - krzyczał generał '''Tetradi go nie słuchała . Wyszła z namiotu . - Ee - stał wmurowany Phoenix W nocy ... Początek muzyki Sad piano Never Return Lucas King - CZEMU !!? - załkała Tetradi - NIGDY JUŻ NIE BĘDĘ MIAŁA UCZUĆ ! NIGDY ! - mówiła przez łzy Migawka - Czemu płaczesz ? - zapytała mama I wtedy zaczęła się jej ,, przemiana " . Zbliżał się dzień .Ostatni raz po jej policzku spływała łza . Tetradi zamyka oczy . * Początek muzyki : Gunnar Olsen Cold Rise Otwiera jej oczy , ale już tak jakby w ogóle nie płakała . Wzięła koszulę w moro .Wchodzi do namiotu . - Generale ! TO DZIEWCZYNA ! JEST ZA SŁABA ! - powiedział Jackson - WITAM ! SŁABA !? - rzuciła Tetradi - O ! SŁUCHAJ , WOJSKO TO NIE MIEJSCE DLA ... - zaczął Jackson Nie dokończył ponieważ podbiegła wzięła go łapami za szyję , i przycisnęła do ściany . - Nie ! ( duszenie ) - dusił się Jackson Phoenix ruszył ogonem . Poczuł jakieś uderzenie w sercu .Jackson już omdlewa . - I co !? - powiedziała Tetradi - Puść go - zagrzmiał Phoenix - UGH ! W porządku - mruknęła i gwałtownie upuściła go na ziemie - Au - jęknął Jackson i opadł na ziemie - Chcesz , być w moim oddziale ? - zapytał - a i jeśli tak to przejdziesz szkolenie - dodał - Nie mam w tym nic przeciwko ! - powiedziała - Czyli tak ? - zapytał niepewnie owczarek niemiecki - Może , tak , może nie - odparła suczka - Ee !Ale , ale - zaczął Phoenix , ale zrezygnował z tego co miał powiedzieć . Tetradi wychodzi z namiotu i patrzy na żołnierzy . - CO ? - warknęła - To dziewczyna , nie da rady - ktoś szepnął Na domiar złego , miała świetny słuch i usłyszała te słowa . - Słaba ? Naprawdę ? Spoko , bohaterze , walcz ! - rzuciła wyzwanie Tetradi - Nie będę się bił z dziewczyną - powiedział doberman - A , więc to ty ? No widzisz - powiedziała Tetradi - Ja zacznę ? Ok ? Czy mam powtarzać się ? Hm ? - powiedziała wyzywająco Tetradi - Wrr . Pożałujesz tego mała - warknął doberman i rzucił się w jej stronę . Rozdział 2 - I co wtedy się stało !? - zapytała Savannah - Właśnie - dodała Delilah - Będziesz , nas jeszcze trzymać w napięciu ? - zażartował Ares - Przecież będę mówić - odparła Tetradi - Wrr . Pożałujesz tego mała - warknął doberman i rzucił się w jej stronę . - Ach , tak !? No to zobaczymy ! - warknęła Tetradi Zaraz szczepiły się dwa gryzące się psy . - Co tu się !! - zaczął Phoenix , ale nie skończył bo zobaczył jak Tetradi mało co nie zagryzie dobermana - STOP ! PRZESTAŃCIE !! - dodał i rozczepił ich Z ucha dobermana leciała krew , tak samo jak z głowy Tetradi - Nic , ci nie jest !? - zapytał zmartwiony Phoenix - NIE ! - warknęła suczka - to tylko draśnięcie - dodała . - Zawołajcie Sherdę - powiedział Phoenix - Tak , jest ! - odparł Jackson I pobiegł. - Pójdę za nim - oświadczyła Tetradi - Po , co ? - zapytał Phoenix - Bo , tak - odparła suczka i odeszła W namiocie pielęgniarek ... ''' - Sherda ! - powiedział Jackson - Ćsii ! Ja też - odparła spokojnie suczka - Muszę coś Ci powiedzieć - szepnęła szara border collie - Tak!? Co takiego?!-zapytał wyraźnie podekscytowany Jackson -Będziemy rodzicami-szepnęła bardzo cicho suczka , rumieniąc się - TAK! - krzyknął szczęśliwy Jackson - Cśi! Ktoś mógł usłyszeć - odparła zmartwiona Sherda - Ok , ok - odparł ze śmiechem border collie - Wiedziałam - pomyślała Tetradi - A teraz , przyjdź na chwilę do obozu-odparł Jackson - Ok - odparła Sherda - Ja się zmywam! - mruknęła Tetradi ''Kilka godzin później...'' - Witaj żołnierzu- powiedział Phoenix wchodząc do namiotu , w którym przebywała Tetradi. '''Suczka rzuciła mu chłodne spojrzenie. Widać było , że Phoenix nie czuje powagi. - Czego chcesz? - rzuciła suczka - Ja!? Tak po prostu! ŻOŁNIERZU LEPIEJ MI SIĘ NIE SPRZECIWIAJ! - powiedział Phoenix , pod koniec próbował udać złego - Taa.. Jasne! Panie generale! - odparła z błyskiem złości w oku Tetradi i trzepnęła go ogonem po pysku. Nie wiedziała , że jak wyszła oblał się rumieńcem. -PFF! IDIOTA! - mruknęła do siebie Tetradi - Sherda!? - zapytała samą siebie Tetradi - I Jackson..- dodała - UGH! - warknęła. - No, hej...- zaczęła ozięble sunia. - O, hej!- odparła ciepło jak słońce Sherda. - To ja już idę..- powiedział Jackson po czym spojrzał się na Sherdę. Wymienili się spojrzeniami. A chłodne spojrzenie Tetradi przelatywało Sherdę. - Czego ta pokraka od Ciebie chciała?- zapytała Tetradi. - E.. Nic takiego...- dodała wymijająco Sherda. - No ja mam nadzieję!- rzuciła druga suczka i odeszła. Po wejściu do namiotu dla wojska weszła na swoje łóżko polowe, zamknęła oczy i zasnęła. Następnego dnia rano wstała bardzo wcześnie, bo, aż o trzeciej. Wyszła na krótką przechadzkę. Nagle jej uwagę przykuł jej uwagę cień za namiotem pielęgniarek. Nagle Tetradi przypadła do ziemi i zaczęła się bezszelestnie czołgać. Po pewnym czasie zbliżyła się i wychyliła delikatnie głowę. Zauważyła Sherdę z Jackson 'em wtulonych w siebie. Widać było jak pazury suczki wbijają się mocno w ziemię, a w jej oczach z niewiadomych względów zapłonął gniew. Nagle wstała i przemówiła: - Wiedziałam!- warknęła. -O! My..my- zaczęła tłumaczyć się Sherda. - Stop! Przecież nikt nie zabrania.- dodał Jackson. - Dobrze.. Ale dziś idziemy do miasta po cywili, więc powinieneś być wypoczęty.. Nie mam ochoty ratować twojej skóry!!- warknęła chłodno Tetradi po czym odeszła. - Świrska...- szepnął Jackson, po czym głową przytulili się z Sherdą i odszedł. Wkrótce po tym wstało słońce, oraz wylądował wojskowy helikopter. Phoenix ładował potrzebnych żołnierzy, po czym sam się zabrał. Do tego wszystkie psy i ludzie nosili hełmy pancerne, kamizelki kuloodporne, strój, no i broń. Chwilę później helikopter zaczął startować unosząc w górę tumany kurzu i pyłu. - Hah, skopiemy im tyłki!- zaśmiał się Jackson. - O ile oni tobie nie skopią!!- dodała z kpiną Tetradi. - HA HA HA HA! - zaśmiali się wszyscy żołnierze. - Jak Wy się żołnierze zachowujecie?!- zapytał zirytowany Phoenix. - Musimy wiedzieć co i jak.. Po za tym do Arei dołączyło kilka innych krajów. - dodał. -UU! Jakie?- zażartował Jackson. -Zamknij się!- warknęła Tetradi. -Ugh.. Somalia, itp. -Aha!- odparł Jackson. W tym momencie nadlecieli na miasto, i zjeżdżali po linach, nagle zestrzelono Black Hawk 'a. Początek muzyki Gortoz a Ran. '' '''Suczka spadła. Chwilowo była ogłuszona, lecz szybko otrzęsła się i wstała. Jeden z jej kolegów złamał łapę, dlatego nie czekając chwyciła karabin i zaczęła osłaniać, by medyk mógł dojść. Udało się go zanieść do nadlatującego helikoptera, który bezzwłocznie go zabrał. Suczka spojrzała się w górę na helikopter, zostawiając tumany kurzu, piachu i pyłu.' Walka zaciekle trwała. Wraz z oddziałem przenieśli się bardziej poza miasto, by odwrócić uwagę wroga, po to by cywile mogli uciec. Raptem sunia ujrzała brązowo- białego Collie upadającego na ziemię. Z jego skroni wypływała smużka krwi. To był...Jackson! Na twarzy Phoenix'a pojawiła się rozpacz. Raptem gdy zabrali ciało, nadleciał helikopter. Ostatni raz popatrzyła się czy nikt nie został i wskoczyła. ' ''Koniec muzyki. Rozdział 3 '''Gdy wrócili do obozu, rozpacz Sherdy była straszna leżała przy nieżywym piesku i słychać było głośny szloch. -Przykro mi się, że tak się stało.- odparła Tetradi, jednak nie do końca było to szczere z jej strony. -*Chlip* *Chlip* Dzięki.- odparła przez łzy Sherda i położyła głową i dalej płakała. Tetradi odeszła. Wstawiła głowę do namiotu Phoenix'a i odparła: -Idę się przejść. To siedzenie w obozie i robienie nic dobija mnie. I nie martw się mam broń.- odparła i tak szybko jak jej głowa się pojawiła w wejściu do namiotu tak zniknęła. Szła sobie przez rozciągającą się pustynię gdy usłyszała pisk. Podbiegła i zobaczyła wrogiego pieska pochylającego pistolet do skroni suczki o ,,złotej" i beżowej sierści. -WRR! Wara od niej, albo to JA cię wykończę.- warknęła groźne Tetradi. -Pff...ta jasne.- wywrócił oczyma, w jego głosie słychać było sarkazm, po czym widać było jak naciągnął spust i...Tetradi rzuciła się na niego najpierw wgryzła w bark, a potem zastrzeliła. Przeciwnik upadając do tyłu wystrzelił, a pocisk lekko drasnął łapkę suni. Tetradi odeszła i sprawdziła czy poza tym nic jej nie jest. -Matko! Dziękuje! Dziękuje! Dziękuje!- odparła na jednym wdechu, lecz łebek miała nisko mimo radości.- Jestem Nytrae, a Ty? -Tetradi.- odparła krótko, tu jest niebezpiecznie, a widzę, że w boju nie jesteś zaprawiona byłoby lepiej gdybyś poszła ze mną do obozu oddziału w którym jestem. Nie martw się nie należymy do Arei. Czego masz głowę nisko?!- spytała lekko zirytowana. -No widzisz...moje oczy...są...dziwne.-odparła i podniosła głowę w świetle zachodzącego słońca błysnęły, a wyglądały dosłownie jak galaktyka tęczówkę dekorowały prócz odcieni fioletu i granatu gwiazdki. -Nie są, nie wstydź się, a teraz chodź.- zachęciła Tetradi. -Dzięki.- rozchmurzyła się Nytrae i wstała żwawo idąc obok wybawicielki. Weszli do obozu. Słychać było gwizd samczyków zachwyconych urodą Nytrae. Weszły do namiotu Phoenix'a. Piesek miał głowę opartą na łapce, która leżała na stole gdzie min. były i mapy. Ocknął się. W wejściu najpierw zobaczy biało-rudą Cocker Spanielkę i poczuł ulgę, że już wróciła jednak nie chciał tego okazywać gdyż czuł że to miłość bez odwzajemnienia. ''' -Słuchaj, bo widzisz jakiś pies ze strony wroga chciał ją zabić a z tego co widzę to nie będzie z niej żołnierza a poza obozem jest niebezpiecznie zostanie tutaj.- zaczęła.-To jest Nytrae. - dodała odsuwając się. Zza rogu wyszła śliczna suczka.- Nytrae to Phoenix- dodała suczka rasy Cocker Spaniel. '''Piesek poczuł przyjemny, ciepły przypływ, który przeszedł przez jego ciało. Poczuł jak spływa po nim pot. Sunia zaś poczuła to samo. W obecności pieska czuła się zupełnie bezpiecznie. Jednak schyliła głowę. -Co jest?- zmartwił się i wstał od stołu. -Nie chcesz widzieć ich. - dodała odchylając łebek. -Chcę, założę się że są cudowne. - odparł. -Jak chcesz.- dodała i...Ukazała mu swoje śliczne oczy. -S-są nieziemsko piękne jak i Ty! - dodał. -Dzięki, Ty też jesteś ładny sir. - odparła. -Mów mi po imieniu. - dodał. -Ok. -Dobrze a teraz idź do Sherdy została lekko ranna. - po czym wskazała namiot suczki głową. Tamta poszła. -Wiedziałam że przypadnie Ci do gustu. - zaczęła. -Eeee...co...ładna jest....-zaczął się jąkać. -Ugh...dobra nie ma tematu. - rzuciła. -A tak w ogóle to dziś w nocy idziemy na front. -rzucił. -Okey!- odparła przez ramię. Nastała noc. Helikoptery wyleciały. Gdy dotarli przedostali się do zrobionych wcześniej okopów i zaczęła się walka. Minęło wiele godzin wśród ostrzałów. Zbliżała się jakaś północ, gdy niektórzy z oddziału Phoenix'a zjedli. Phoenix i Tetradi usiedli. Piesek położył swoją głowę na niej. Odsunęła się gwałtownie i spojrzała chłodno wzrokiem mówiła"Gdybyś nie był moim dowódcą to już byś nie żył" ''raptem wyskoczyła z okopów i ruszyła na front. Piesek poczuł ukucie w sercu i głębokie rozczarowanie. Uniósł głowę, spojrzał nad migocące gwiazdy i ruszył za nią. Biegła nad jej głowami świstały kule, lecz zahamowała do wzięła granat wyciągnęła zawleczkę, rzuciła i ruszyła stamtąd skąd przybiegła. Wpadła na Phoenix'a. ' -Rusz się!!- syknęła wtem wybuchł. Dwa pieski od siły wpadły do ich okopów i leżeli. '''Wrócili. Misja się powiodła. O dziwo gdy lądowali mimo, że nadal była noc, a w namiotach paliło się światło przed jednym z nich stała Nytrae! Podbiegła do psiaka i ucieszyła się bardzo na jego widok. -Martwiłam się.- odparła. Piesek się zarumienił, natomiast Tetradi się wzdrygnęła. Wślizgnęła się do namiotu i poszła spać. Rano wstała. Mieli lecieć do miasta. Uważała, że to głupie i zbędne, gdyż nikt nie mógł tego przeżyć, chyba, że jakiś szczęśliwiec. Wszędzie były gruzy. Mieli na sobie stroje z ołowiu. Raptem ujrzeli leżącą suczkę, postanowili ją wziąć. Futro i twarz młodej Cocker Spaniel była dla Tetradi znajoma. W obozie dochodziła do siebie. Tetradi siedziała i kończyła zupę, z namiotu szpitalnego wyszła wściekła Sherda i kopnęła kamyk. ' -Co jest?- spytała Tetradi. -ONA CIĄGLE JĘCZY!- wysapała Sherda i skrzywiła się w bólu.- Chyba nie długo urodzę.- dodała. -Aha...Jęczy? O nie...wiem kto to...-warknęła biało- ruda Cocker Spaniel. -Kto?- spytała szaro- biała Border Collie. -Annie...-odparła bez uczuć Tetradi, weszła do namiotu na łóżku leżała suczka.-A jednak...warknęła. -*''Kaszel* Tetradi?! No proszę.- odparła. -Annie.- warknęła.- Miałaś szczęście, że to nie była Area...oni nie zastanawialiby się co z tobą zrobić i nie zadali sobie fatygi ciebie tu wlec. Po za tym gdybym to ja miała decydować mogłabyś zostać.- dodała. -Jak możesz? Po za tym to i tak obskurne miejsce. Wszędzie tyle kurzu, pyłu. Złe dla mego futra, skołtuni się.- odparła i jęknęła.-TO KONIEC!! - krzyknęła. -CICHO SIEDŹ!!- warknęła Tetradi.-Tym jękiem ściągniesz wroga i nie będę miała skrupułów by ciebie zostawić na pastwę losu. Że też musisz być moją kuzynką!- odparła Tetradi i popatrzyła się w lewo. -Wybacz...-odpowiedziała z brakiem skruchy suczka.-Ładny ten Phoenix...Będzie mój.- odparła. -Yhy...pokiwała głową Tetradi.-Nawet Arei bym tego nie życzyła i wyszła z namiotu. 'Tetradi wyszła, nie było Sherdy a wokół jej namiotu było zamieszanie. Suczka przecisnęła się i ujrzała na łóżku leżącą Sherdę z małym szczeniakiem. Był biały w rude łatki. ' -Jak go nazwiesz?- spytała jedna z pielęgniarek. -Fuergo...-szepnęła czule Sherda w odpowiedzi. 'Biało- ruda Cocker Spaniel wzdrygnęła się i weszła do swego namiotu. W nocy śniło jej się coś dziwnego. Widziała koniec wojny i grupę psów, które mają je ochronić. Na sam koniec ukazała się jej mama. ' -MAMO! -Witaj...-uśmiechnęła się.-Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu...ale nie długo przyjdą Strażnicy Ziemi by zakończyć tą brutalną wojnę...zajmij się Fuergo odciążysz Sherdę, wiem, że nie lubisz szczeniąt, ale postaraj się dla mnie. -Egh...no dobrze...Mamo...obiecuję, że Cię pomszczę! Obiecuję!- odparła. '''Obraz zawirował i znalazła się znów w namiocie w głowie nadal miała obrazy ze snu i obietnicę, którą musiała dotrzymać. Epilog Fuergo miał już trochę i był rozbrykanym szczeniakiem. ''' -Tylko nie oddalaj się bo matka mi spróbuje łeb urwać.- odparła. -Dobrze, dobrze.- odparł i przeteleportował się. '''Wtem do suczki podbiegł Phoenix z Nytrae wyglądali na przerażonych. -Witaj sir, hej Nytrae.- przywitała się Tetradi. -Łowca! Łowca i bombowce nadlatują!- wysapał Phoenix. -NIE! Musimy przeteleportować się do bazy i to już!- ponagliła suczka.-Gdzie Ci strażnicy!!- pomyślała wściekła. Obóz wkrótce był gotowy i Annie nacisnęła guzik, przenieśli się do bazy, gdzie ściany były białe. Wtem Tetradi zdziwiła się usłyszała głos mamy:,,''Nadchodzi koniec wojny". '' -Zatem obietnica nie długo się spełni.- odparła Tetradi i spojrzała w górę. Koniec Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Odcinek 6 Kategoria:Odcinki 6 Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Ares